I'm Getting Everything
by Namakem0n0
Summary: King Tut was unaware of Penny's ulterior motive for wanting to get with him. What happened before and after Mr Peabody and Sherman came to rescue Penny from the marriage.


King Tut had never seen a girl like Penny before. The blonde girl had appeared out of nowhere and emerged from the yellow sand dunes, finding her way to his palace. She had seemed so bright and full of life, so unlike his usual subjects who were constantly miserable and living in fear of plagues and the wrath of their gods.

He had sat up, almost too amazed to speak, and stopped his guards from harming such a precious desert flower.

"Who are you?" He asked her once the guards and advisers had left them alone.

"Me?" The time traveller gave a proud smile, clearly seeing that she had entranced the boy pharaoh. "I'm Penny. Penny Peterson."

"What a strange name." The boy had said, smiling a little. One look at Penny's attire and appearance told him that she wasn't from around here. Her eyes were crystal blue like a shimmering oasis and her hair glowed like the gold that adorned his palace. Tut had never seen blonde hair before; he was convinced that Penny must be some sort of goddess.

Penny shrugged. Of course, she knew who _he_ was. "Tutankhamun is a strange name too." Noticing him frown a bit, she suddenly worried that she had gotten too confident and forgotten who she was actually talking to. Although she had been top of her history class, time travel was still very new to her. The boy king alone would be unlikely to cause her any harm, but the same couldn't be said for the servants under his command.

Tut saw something in Penny that he had never seen in anyone else. This girl wasn't afraid of upsetting him or making him angry. He had almost forgotten what it was like for someone to joke around with him. In fact, he wasn't sure that that had ever happened. Everyone he met was just intent on staying on his good side. They would suck up to him and feed him endless compliments. He was their king, they had no choice but to act like they liked him. Nobody really liked him for him.

"It's not strange." He replied simply, a friendlier smile finding its way back on to his face. "It has a good meaning."

Penny gave a small sigh, relieved that he wasn't angered by that comment. She could see now that he could be easily wrapped around her little finger, and she began to form a plan in her mind. This was going to be so easy. "Y'know, I'll just call you King Tut."

Penny had wanted to become a princess. She wanted gold and riches and servants to dote on her every need and whim. She wanted attention, which was something she definitely wasn't getting enough of back home. Not from her parents, her schoolteachers, no one. If there was one thing Sherman was good for, he had showed her the wonderful gift of time travel. She could be anyone she wanted and she knew just how to get her way.

"I like you." She told Tut a few days after they had met and she had been staying at his palace, taking advantage of the free fruit and servants.

"You do?" Tut was entirely surprised. Half because no one had ever said those words to him before, and the other half because he wasn't quite sure what they meant in this context. In the world he lived in, relationships were quite different. Marriages were arranged to seal deals, for convenience or to pass down inheritance. He had never been introduced to the concept of marrying for love.

Penny nodded. She had since adopted a more native dress; she wore a white toga and was at the minute wearing straw sandals. "Wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Boy…friend?" He repeated slowly, and Penny laughed.

"It's like, courting."

"Oh!"

"So, what do you say?" She moved over to where Tut was sat, nudging him gently and nuzzling her cheek onto his.

"Yes!"

Penny was going to become a _queen_. A Great Royal wife. Everything that brat king owned would belong to her, and when his death came in the near future she would get everything. She would lead the glamorous life she had always wished for; it wasn't like she was going to miss anything back at home.

So she thought.

* * *

The citizens of Ancient Egypt watched in awe as the WABAC machine dematerialised into thin air in front of their eyes.

Ay cursed the resourceful dog and his boy once more before heading back towards the palace steps and the abandoned wedding celebration. The grand vizier approached the boy pharaoh who had just picked himself up from the floor. He looked around with a hopeful yet slightly panicked smile as his trusted adviser approached.

"Penny?"

"Unfortunately, we failed to recapture the bride and the trespassers." Ay said, hanging his head. Tut's hopeful smile fell as he realised he had truly lost her. "My apologies."

"You're useless! All of you!" He balled his fists as the hopelessness took over him, realising how small and weak he truly was. He dismissed them all and ran back inside the palace.

He sat in his bedchamber and held the wig that Penny had given back to him. It was okay. It didn't matter. So, Penny was gone and she didn't want him. He could have any wife he wanted! He could have _anything _he wanted. It didn't bother him. He laid the wig down and sat there for a while. These thoughts didn't comfort him at all. He was only trying to make himself feel better and it wasn't working.

This was bad. Pharaohs were living gods; gods weren't supposed to cry. Not even nine year old gods. He rubbed at his eyes, smearing the kohl that rimmed them, furious at himself for being so weak. If anyone saw him like this he would never recover from it.

He could own all the slaves and servants he could possibly wish for, all the land and gold and food he could imagine. There was one thing he couldn't do with all his money, however. He couldn't _make_ people like him. He could make people respect him, but he had never once had a friend. Not truly. Penny was a kid, like him. It was so unusual for him to get to talk to kids his age. It was nice. It _had _been nice. But she was probably happier going with the beagle and his human son.

He could have anything he wanted, but that didn't stop him from being lonely.

] [

**I'm not the only one who felt bad for Tut in the movie, right? ;w; Kinda awkward because he did actually have a wife, Ankhesenamun, and they were married when he was eight and he was nine in the movie so idk where the heck she was. I'm assuming Sherman and Penny messed up time so much that she never existed? ...even though she was his half-sister. xD **

**Not that I hate Sherman x Penny tho; Penmanship all the way!**

**Probably will just be a oneshot becaaaause I have no more ideas UwU**


End file.
